


Courtroom Comfort

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: Selfishness v. Selflessness, Sympathetic Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: In Selfishness V. Selflessness there’s a point where Thomas pleads the sixth, saying Virgil is not an impartial jury because he hates Deceit.What if Deceit and Virgil were best friends when Virge was a Dark Side and they still keep up that friendship? Only, they’re super secretive about it, because neither side wants Virgil to be un-accepted by the Lights. They even go as far as to have Virgil insist Deceit never do videos with them because he can’t stand the other, or whatever. So when Thomas claims Virge hates Dee, and then Virge agrees, it really hits home with Dee.Set like right after the Video, following Virgil’s rather hasty and odd sink out to the mind palace.





	1. Virgil and Deceit

Virgil was pretty close to panicking as he sunk out. He knew Thomas hadn’t meant to cause problems by saying that, but he also knew it was his own fault, that nod of agreement being more than enough for Deceit to start questioning if Virgil really was still his friend. 

It didn’t matter if Virgil was a little peeved that Deceit had used that bit about his name against him, Deceit knew why Virgil didn’t share his name, and had assured him that it was “totally not okay to have some trust issues with people who treated you like that.” He still crossed the line. 

“Dee!” Virgil called when he returned to his room, summoning the other side. 

Deceit looked startled to be summoned so soon again after a video. Normally he and Virgil waited at least until after dinner to talk again after videos. He had not been prepared, and thus was a bit of a mess. 

“V- Virgil!” Deceit sputtered in surprise. 

“Don’t you four normally not have a meeting after videos?” He asked feebly. 

Virgil nodded. “Yeah, we do, but this is more important.” He stated, and opened his arms for Deceit. 

Deceit hesitated a moment, looking at Virgil uncertainly. At Virgil’s encouraging nod, he collapsed into the anxious side’s arms, sobbing. 

“Shh shh shh. It’s okay, Dee. I could never hate you. Thomas doesn’t know that. That’s good, that means we’re good actors.” 

At that, Deceit let out a small, tearful giggle. He didn’t think they were very good actors, and neither did Virgil, which made it even funnier. 

Virgil smiled and kissed the top of Deceit’s head. 

“Yeah, see? We’re doing alright, Dee. The others will never get in the way of our friendship. I promise.” 

“You’re not certain?” Deceit asked, still sounding quite sad but looking up at Virgil with hopeful eyes. 

“It’s the one thing I never worry about. I’ll always be here for you. Promise.” Virgil reiterated, hugging Deceit closer. 

Deceit sighed in contentment, snuggling closer to Virgil. After a few minutes, he reluctantly broke the comfortable silence. 

“You probably shouldn’t go to the little meeting.” Deceit mumbled. 

Virgil sighed. “Yeah, I know. Just don’t sink out while I’m gone. I’ll be back in a bit, then we can just binge Parks and Rec, or something.”

Deceit smiled brightly. “That sounds awful. I will not be here when you’re done.” 

Virgil gave Deceit a fond smile, shifting Deceit off his lap so he could get up. “‘Kay. I’ll be back soon. No lying while I’m gone.” He joked. 

Deceit rolled his eyes. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

Virgil let out a huff of a laugh, then closed his door, and headed downstairs to meet the others.


	2. Patton

Patton was feeling a little off after the video. Everyone had just sunk out in a rush, Logan was a little pissy since he had been basically excluded, Roman was upset that the callback wouldn’t work out, even though that had been his call, and Virgil was nowhere to be found. 

Normally the four of them would regroup in the commons after a dilemma like that, but here they were, down to three, just like the not so good old days. 

“Where’s our chemically imbalanced romance?” Roman asked. 

Logan turned all the way around, surveying the room, and shrugged. “Not here, obviously.” 

“It’s okay kiddos, he’s probably just shaken up a bit since Deceit was here today. I’ll go check his room.” Patton assured them. 

The other two nodded and Patton headed upstairs. 

Virgil’s door was near the end of the hall, just before Roman’s. Patton stopped by his own room first to grab a fluffy blanket, just in case. He then bravely marched up to Virgil’s door, and was about to knock when he heard something inside. 

Sobbing. 

Someone was sobbing, but they weren’t alone. The muffled cries Patton heard were followed almost immediately by reassurances. 

“Shh shh shh. It’s okay, Dee. I could never hate you. Thomas doesn’t know that. That’s good, that means we’re good actors.” 

The last reassurance was followed by a small, tear laden giggle. 

Patton felt like he was intruding, but was also quite curious. He stayed glued to the spot outside the door. 

“Yeah, see?” The reassuring voice, which Patton now recognized as Virgil, replied to the laugh. “We’re doing alright, Dee. The others will never get in the way of our friendship. I promise.” 

Deceit sniffled. “You’re not certain?” He asked, voice still thick with sadness. 

“It’s the one thing I never worry about. I’ll always be here for you. Promise.” Virgil reiterated. 

Patton hoped his dark strange son was giving his snake friend as many hugs as he needed. Patton tiptoed away from the door, putting the blanket back in his room, and headed back downstairs. 

Patton turned to face the others, both were wearing concerned expressions. 

Patton took a deep breath, and, for the first time, knew that a lie would be a good thing. 

“Virgil is fine, he just needs some time to collect himself. He might be a while.”

Logan and Roman visibly relaxed at this. 

“Very well. Should we start without him?” Logan asked. 

Patton nodded. “I think that’d be okay.” He said, soft smile gracing his lips. 

He lied, and everything turned out okay. He didn’t burst into flame, the others didn’t cast him out, he was fine. 

He loved his dark strange son, and if Deceit had always been his friend, then he would protect them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, Feedback is appreciated! <3

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a better title, I'm all ears. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, feedback is appreciated! <3


End file.
